iTake the Edge Off
by anquhluh
Summary: After a long day at Webicon, Carly just wants to let off some steam. For the Creddie Fans November Lemon Challenge. I do not own iCarly, or Creddie, unfortunately.


It was the weekend of Webicon and suffice to say, it had been a disaster. The iCarly trio was exhausted. Carly was particularly annoyed. She was expecting to meet some cool fans of iCarly, only to encounter super fans who, while awesomely committed to iCarly, bickered over who Freddie should be dating the entire time. Even worse, she'd lost her chances with Adam, a great guy who she really liked. Sam was really to blame for that, and she couldn't help but not want to be around her right then. That's why she made sure Spencer dropped her off on the way home from Webicon.

They arrived back at Bushwell at about 8PM. It was a beautifully clear night out, rare for rainy Seattle. You could see just about every star in the sky. Freddie and Spencer carried some things upstairs, while Carly wandered behind. Once they got up to the loft, Spencer turned to Carly.

"Carly, I'm going to go to Socko's. I've got to tell him about that epic battle at Webicon and the total pwnage and –"

"Right, more 'cool' talk. Are you going to where your 'stume' there too?"

"Obviously. See ya lates," he said, walking out the door.

She turned to Freddie. "He's hopeless," she said, shaking her head.

He smiled in return. "Well Carls, I'm gonna head out."

"Already? I was going to ask you to stay." she asked.

He looked at his watch. "It's early, I can hang for a bit I guess. Why, is there something you wanted to do?"

"Well, yeah, I had something in mind actually. Come on, let's go to my room."

He followed her up the stairs and into her room. He made himself comfortable in the fuzzy, blue beanbag while she was digging in her closet for something.

She emerged with a bottle of Jack Daniels. Freddie did a double-take when he saw it in her hands.

"Where'd you get that?"

"One night, Spencer came home from Socko's totally trashed with the bottle. I didn't want him to drink anymore because I didn't want him puking everywhere, so I took it away. He never remembered he had it, so I kept it. Want some?"

"I'm surprised you want some. That's some pretty strong stuff."

"Yeah well, I'm not in the greatest mood after today. I want to take the edge off so I can just go to bed."

"I know what you mean," he said, pausing for a moment. "You know what, I will have some."

She grabbed two shot glasses from a shoebox under her bed. They had been presents from Sam's cousin after a trip to Mexico. She poured the strong smelling liquor into the glasses and handed one to Freddie.

He couldn't help but wince at the smell. He held Carly's glass as she took off her boots and plopped into the bean bag next to him. He handed her back her glass once she curled up comfortably.

"I think a toast is in order."

"Yes, to webicon. Thank god it's over."

He held his glass out. She reached out to meet his glass, clinking happily before they downed their shots.

His face contorted as he noted the aftertaste. She also notably changed her expression. "It's so gross," she said.

"But it'll calm you down, which is what you wanted."

"Yeah," she responded.

She put the glass down and rubbed her temples. "I can't believe those fans."

"I know. I didn't expect it to be so intense. Who knew that many people cared about who I was dating?"

"I know. I expected it to come up, but not like that. And I definitely didn't expect your answer."

Freddie's eyebrow raised at this. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I said we weren't dating or in love or whatever… you didn't take the opportunity to do what you usually do."

"Which is?"

"Say how you love me, but I don't love you. Lay on insane guilt. You know, the usual."

Freddie grabbed the bottle and poured himself another shot, which he had just swallowed as she said this. He looked directly at her. "What's the point in saying it? There is none. If it's not Adam, it's someone else. It's always someone else."

"So you really don't like me anymore?" Carly said as she threw back another shot.

"I didn't say that but it's not like it's the easiest thing in the world. I mean, am I supposed to love someone who shows zero chances of ever reciprocating it forever?"

He poured himself two shots in a row. He was getting angry, because the truth is, he was pissed. Not only did she not love him back, but she was questioning him about why he wasn't parading around with her name tattooed on his forehead.

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't. It was just unusual," she said, clearly annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not willing to tell the world that I'm a moron who loves a girl he doesn't stand a chance with."

"Why are you being such a jerk? You act like you make it easy for me. I like a guy and I have to deal with your moping and rolling your eyes and stuff. It's not exactly the way I'd like someone to react to my being happy."

"Right, because every time, these guys totally succeed at making you happy. I mean, look at Adam. You told him we weren't involved and he _totally_ believed you."

"That's not fair, Sam screwed that up for me."

"Okay, what was the excuse for Griffin. How about the guy from the dance? How about Shane? Sam screwed all those up for you too?"

"You're so jealous."

"And you crave so much attention," he sniped back, grabbing the bottle and swigging directly from it.

"God I hate you. Why does anyone want us together? I wish the fans could see this," she yelled.

"Me too, so they could see how stubborn and pigheaded you are. Then they'd see I'm the only person who would put up with you," he yelled back, feeling the liquor coursing through him.

"Oh yeah?" she retorted. "Maybe they'd see how pathetic and whiny you are and how I'm the only one who would ever put up with you."

"Well you know what? I wouldn't want you putting up with me any longer than you have to, so I'm leaving." He began a war path for the door when she cut him off in the doorway, closing it behind her.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Why should I stay? So I can sit here and listen to how much you hate me. You know what, Carly? You're not perfect and you're going to make me hate you too."

"Really Freddie?"

"Really."

Then she pounced like an animal, knocking him onto the stairs up to her bed. She landed on top of him. Her lips began a savage attack on his, fueled by rage and liquor and all the stupid things said that none of them meant.

He pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"You stood up for yourself…to me of all people. That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen you do." She readjusted herself on top of him, straddling him on the stairs. She then continued her attack on his lips.

Their hands were everywhere. She shrugged off her black jacket, then began to run one hand through his hair, while letting the other explore his chest. His hands were running up and down her back under her pink shirt.

The stairs began to dig into Freddie's back. He moved his hands to Carly's ass, picking her up and clumsily getting to his feet. He stumbled up the stairs and over to Carly's bed, where he put her down before climbing on top of her.

Carly wasted no time in flipping him over and getting back on top of him. As she thrust her tongue wildly in and out of his mouth, she pawed at his shit buttons with her free hand. Meanwhile, Freddie's hands continued to work under Carly's shirt. He grabbed at her breasts through her bra, roughly and full of passion. Carly moaned into his mouth feeling the wetness pooling between her legs. She was so mad. She was mad that she wanted Freddie this bad, mad that Sam was right, and that all those fans were right.

There was an anger in Freddie's movements also. He ripped Carly's shirt off her body with a fury inside him he was unaware of. _Why am I doing this?_ He undid the clasp on her bra. _Why did I have to flip out on her for her to realize she wanted this?_ His mind kept questioning him while he just wanted to focus. It was so infuriating.

He forced her down next to him, letting his shirt slide off. He leaned over her, taking her erect, aching nipple into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth. The pressure was a little painful, but it only turned her on more. He kissed his way back up to her neck, sucking and biting on her neck as his hand took over where his mouth left off. Carly writhed underneath him, moving her own hand to grab the hardness she felt throbbing against her leg.

He was thinking the same thing, moving his hand down to try and get her jeans open. Her jeans were stuck, however. The button just wouldn't come undone. Growing more frustrated, he pulled hard, popping the button right off her jeans.

She had just gotten underneath his boxers then, and grabbed at his cock, which pulsated with desire. She began to stroke it as she felt his hands slip underneath her panties. She gasped as he brushed over her clit before dipping into her flesh. He moved his fingers, aiming to get to the fleshy spot within that would drive her crazy.

He knew he hit the spot when he saw her struggling to wiggle her jeans off. He decided to assist her, sliding himself off the bed and standing. He took her jeans off and took one of her legs in his hand. He began to kiss his way up her creamy white legs, up to her thighs, skipping over her wet core and moving on to the other leg. He continued to tease her, kissing all the way up her thighs but stopping in enough space to drive her insane. She squeezed his face with her thighs. She knew what she wanted and she didn't want to wait for it.

After he felt like he'd teased her enough, he slid off her cotton boy shorts. He marveled at what he saw before him, how he just wanted to devour it. With his hands holding her thighs apart, he settled his head between her legs, taking in her musk. He began to lick at her folds, getting between them while still avoiding her clit. She bucked her hips, knowing that's exactly where she wanted him to get to, but he was holding her thighs down hard enough that it didn't do much. When she looked like she might cry from the torture, he finally gave in and began flicking his tongue over her clit. He lapped at it rapidly, and allowed Carly to buck her hips, bringing herself in as much contact with his mouth as she wanted. As a wave of orgasm surged over her, Freddie sucked her clit, sending her into a full out frenzy.

"Oh…oh my God…Freddie, I need you inside me. Fuck me," she begged.

He didn't hesitate after hearing those words come out of her mouth. He stepped out of his jeans, grabbing a condom out of his wallet and rolling it on in world record time. He looked at her once, to make sure she was sure of this. She nodded vigorously. He plunged himself in her, causing her to wince. He pumped with a fury, taking all the anger of their argument coupled with the passion of the moment to continue her orgasm. She was screaming, her nails digging into his back as she worked through the throws of her orgasm and launching Freddie into his.

After a few minutes, both of them had finished. They collapsed onto Carly's bed, beads of sweat glistening off them both.

"Wow," Freddie said breathlessly. "That was…"

"Angry?" Carly offered in response.

"Yeah, angry. I'm…sorry?"

She smiled at his, placing her head on his chest. "It's okay. It's been a long day."


End file.
